


Reishi gets rewarded

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, My first attempt at yaoi, Teasing, fucking nice and hard, little bondage (not much description of it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishi and Saruhiko make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reishi gets rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at Yaoi like I said before. So please have mercy on me! I am realllyyy excited about how this turns out. Oh and I was so excited about posting it I didn't do last minute grammar check. So sorry if there are any mistakes! 
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Here we go!

Reishi gets rewarded

As soon as they were inside Saruhiko was slammed into the nearest wall so hard he was sure something cracked. Now normally he would have come up with the nastiest remark but as those hot searing lips kissed the life out of him, thinking was becoming a terrifying struggle. So he decided to let it go this one time and focus on the crucial matter at hand: get a through fucking. 

 

Reishi as always noticed that Saruhiko was not a 100% present. He was only 99.9% present. Now you see he could do with Saruhiko skipping work once in a while but not having his full attention RIGHT NOW was just intolerable. So he pulled back from the mindblowing kiss and licked down the pale column of Saruhiko's neck then bit down HARD where his neck met his shoulder.

 

Saruhiko was about to voice his protest against the breaking of kiss but as he opened those swollen lips to complain, " Ahhh..ahh. Reishi..."

 

Hearing Saruhiko moan his name in that sexy voice Reishi was come over with a new wave of arousal. Bringing his lips back to those pink, swollen and sexy ones Reishi deepened the kiss right away.

 

His tongue dived into the hot and wet orifice that was Saruhiko's mouth with a new vigour. His tongue mapped out and licked every nook and cranny of his young lover's mouth. Their tongues intertwined and the older sucked hard causing the younger to moan deeply into the kiss. 

 

By now Saruhiko's hands clutched Reishi's jacket as if holding for his dear life. While Reishi's set out to explore the delicious body presented to them. Large hands rubbed against his sides roughly and soon found a way under his shirt and to his nipples. 

 

They were so hard Reishi couldn't help but smirk. He tweaked those awaiting pink buds and Saruhiko threw his head back and let out a " aahh.. oh god.."

 

"Hmm.. good to know you can make noises other than that clicking of your tongue. Ne.. we should do this more often.. " Reishi said in a voice full of lust and started nipping at the raven's pale neck. The said raven only moaned in response. 

 

Saruhiko's head had lolled back and now rested on the wall behind them giving Reishi full room to work. Withdrawing his hands from underneath the raven's shirt, he started unbuttoning it. His mouth slowly descending downwards as more of that pale chest was exposed with every button undone. 

 

Wearing pants right now felt like a death sentence to Saruhiko. He was as hard as it was possible for his cock to be. He wanted nothing more than to rip those off and have Reishi fuck him until he passed out. But as Reishi continued his divine worship of Saruhiko's torso, speaking seemed harder by the second. So he just decided to show what he wanted through actions. 

 

Sliding his hands from where they were tightly curled in Reishi's shirt, he got to Reishi's hips and in the haze of arousal jolted his hips to meet Reishi's. 

 

Not expecting such a move, Reishi's balance was almost lost as their cocks rubbed through the fabric creating a delicious friction. Reishi groaned deeply in Saruhiko's neck while the latter continued the shameless rutting. 

 

"Reishi... Reishi.. " 

 

It seemed to be the only coherent word Saruhiko's brain could form right now. 

 

Having had enough of his young lover's impatience, Reishi grabbed the firm ass of his lover and tore them apart from the wall and lifted the raven. He would tease him in bed. Where it was more comfortable and he could look at Saruhiko 's face as well. Yum-yum. 

 

As soon as Reishi lifted him, raven immediately wrapped his slender long legs around the elder's waist and continued his task. 

 

Seeing as the younger wasn't going to stop, Reishi tossed him on his shoulder instead and chuckled lightly. 

 

"So impatient sweetheart. Just wait. I gonna fuck you until you can't tell left from right. "

 

"Ahh.. says the guy who slammed me the wall the minute we got in. "

 

Said Saruhiko in between breaths. 

 

They reached the bedroom door and Reishi opened it calmly as if he wasn't the hardest he'd been in his whole life. 

 

The raven growled angrily from his shoulder. 

 

Oh dear. Teasing Saruhiko was so fun. Reishi was overcome with satisfaction and he smiled wickedly. 

 

He was gonna have fun tonight. 

 

After all Saruhiko would have to pay for all that tedious paperwork he had to finish before he could claim his reward. 

 

FLASHBACK.. "Ahh.. CAPTAIN! I left this stack here and an hour ago! Why isn't it done?" 

 

Saruhiko demanded angrily. Reishi got up and came round his desk to where his subordinate /lover was seething with anger. 

 

"My, my. What's the hurry. Nee..? "

 

He slid his hands around that bony but sexy waist and leaned down with the intention of stealing a kiss. 

 

Just as their lips were about to touch the younger pulled back and pushed Reishi away from him with a devious smirk on his beautiful face. 

 

Taken aback with the rejection, Reishi stepped back with a questioning look on his face. 

 

"You are not getting anything, ANYTHING until you finish all the paperwork lying on your desk along with the three other stacks I am going to bring in. "

 

Reishi frowned. "This isn't fair. An innocent kiss shouln't be a problem. "

 

Reishi stepped forward and Saruhiko stepped backwards. 

 

"No. You always get your way around. Not today CAPTAIN. You are not getting ANYTHING from me until you have finished your work SIR. "

 

The raven said with the same shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

A moment passed and Reishi 's eyes twinkled. Uh-oh. That meant trouble. For Saruhiko of course. 

 

The raven asked through gritted teeth. 

 

"What the hell is going on in that shitty brain of yours Reishi?! "

 

"Hm. You see I was just thinking I would have got to fuck you on reaching home regardless of the fact that my work was done or not... " The younger's cheeks coloured and his face distorted in a scowl. 

 

"And.. "

 

"And.. therefore mere sex is not enough of a reward for all this work your making me do. "

 

"So... "

 

"So.. let me tie you up tonight!"

 

Saruhiko blanked out for a second then slowly said.. "what. "

 

"To make the deal fair I won't pester you to eat veggies tonight. "

 

Reishi smirked as he noticed the younger was considering his offer. He could tell by how his posture straightened anď creases appeared on his forehead as he got lost in thought. 

 

"But you'll allow me to back out in middle of it if I don't like it right? "

 

" First, you will like it. Second, of course. I am not trying to rape you dear. "

 

Reishi said calmly with the smirk still in place. 

 

"Umm.. okay..?! " the raven said an uncertain tone. 

 

And thus it brings us to the present. 

 

They reached the edge of the bed and Reishi lowered his lover down as gently as possible. A smile etched across his features when he looked at the condition his lover was in. 

 

Pale cheeks flushed an adorable red right to the tips of his ears. The usually calculative eyes clouded over by lust and the sexy, swollen, pink ( and wet) lips parted as the young beauty panted hard. The open shirt dangling by the edges of his sharp shoulders. His once a pale chest flushed red with love bites scattered all over the plane of his chest. The pink buds were hard to begin with. After being abused they looked impossibly sexy and Reishi couldn't wait til he could twist and tease them again. 

 

"Hmm.. so beautiful.. " 

 

After admiring the beauty that was his lover, Reishi thought undressing right now might be ideal. There was only so much he take. He was a human after all. 

 

First off was his insanely long trench coat. While he was sliding it off, he noticed that the raven was watching him. He smirked and decided that his lover had earned one show. Bringing his hands to his messed up vest and shirt, Reishi's long fingers undid the buttons with utmost ease. As if all his blood was not rushing south at all. With his eyes trained on the youth he continued. 

 

Saruhiko was still panting hard. He watched each and every move of Reishi 's fingers. The vest and shirt were finally off showing off the elder's perfectly toned body. He couldn't help but stare as those fingers undid the button and fly of the trousers. 

 

The elder chuckled. 

 

"See something you like?hmm.. Saru-Chan. " 

 

Saru-Chan moaned in response. 

 

Finally down to nothing and feeling extremely relieved, the elder decided to do the same for his young lover. He slid down Saru-chan's trousers and underwear in one fluid motion and licked his lips at the view presented to him. 

 

Saruhiko hissed as the air of the room caressed his exposed cock. 

 

"Umm.. Reishi... no teasing. "

 

The younger said as his arms searched for his lover. 

 

"Hmm. But Saru-chan what fun would that be?? ". The elder said as he parted those soft but trembling thighs and settled in between. He bent low and kissed the raven deeply and firmly. His one hand started stroking the younger 's cock while the other reached into the bed side drawer. 

 

Saru-chan's arms weaved themselves around the elder's neck as he lost himself in the kiss until he felt something soft and silky rubbing lightly against his navel. He broke the Kiss and titled his head to see what it was. 

 

Reishi thought it was impossible for his Saru-chan to turn any redder but was proved wrong when the younger's gaze fixed on the soft silky ribbon he had laid on his navel. 

 

"I hope you remember our deal Saru-chan. " he breathed those words right into the raven's ears who whimpered softly. 

 

"Reishi.. "

 

"Uh-ah.. a deal is a deal Saru-chan. I kept my end. Time you kept yours. " he said as his hands wrapped around those frail wrists. 

 

The younger did not resist. He did agree to it. Besides a part of him was excited a little which of course he wouldn't admit out loud. 

 

The silky ribbon went around those pale wrists and then looped through the headboard and finally Reishi secured a knot on it thus effectively tying Saru chan's wrists. 

 

He sat back and admired the view. Hmm. His Saru chan now looked positively fuckable. The elder muttered a "So sexy! " and leaned down o steal a kiss. 

 

Meanwhile he felt around for the bottle of lube he had placed somewhere on the bed. On finding it he quickly slicked his fingers and traced a wet line along the younger's cock to which the younger shivered deliciously. 

 

Reishi's lips left his and descended to his neck and torso. Another session of teasing was in order. He felt those notorious fingers cup his balls lovingly before giving them a gentle squeeze. He moaned at the feeling. 

 

The younger's anticipating muscles gave way to Reishi's wet fingers. The long digit moved about until another one joined and then another. It was impossible for the raven to keep his voice down. He outrightly screamed when the combined sensation of Reishi's lips on his nipple and the fingers inside him prodding at his prostate became way too overwhelming. Reishi, satisfied with the reaction decided it was about time they moved on to the main event. He pulled out his fingers, Saruhiko shuddering at the sudden emptiness. That was soon changed as Reishi's heavy and hard cock prodded against his wet slick hole. Reishi slid inside the scorching haven that was now burning every single nerve ending in his body. After pausing to give his Saru Chan some time to adjust, he almost pulled out with the intention of going back in quickly. 

 

But his Saru Chan beat him to it. As soon as he pulled out, long slender legs wrapped around his hips and pushed him forward and into the tight burning heat in one go. Both of them moaned in sync. Reishi set a brutal rhythm, slamming into his young lover while the said lover's lips poured out a stream of lewd noises as his ass was being fucked. 

 

Their bodies moulded in each other perfectly and covered in sweat. Thrusting falling out of pace and their heartbeats elevated to the point it could burst. Saruhiko thrashed around wanting to hold his lover as he came. Sensing the unsaid request Reishi's hands slowly and shakily made it the head board and pulled at the knot. In a mere second of being freed the younger's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in a passionate kiss. Overwhelmed with pleasure and too far gone Saruhiko moaned into his lover's mouth as he climaxed hard, cum splattering on their chests. His hole tightened around the cock inside of him and not being able to hold back anymore Reishi came deep inside the raven's tight heat. 

 

They kept kissing each other hungrily as they came down from their high. Wanting more but way too spent right now to last. Slowly breaking the kiss, the elder pulled out, hearing a soft whimper at his action. 

 

Saru Chan was a sight to behold. Jet black hair all messed up, lips swollen, torso covered in cum and legs still wantonly spread as if inviting Reishi again. His eyes were closed as he tried to regain his composure but the elder soon realised he was falling into deep sleep. Smiling fondly at his lover he placed a soft kiss on his forehead before getting off the bed to get cleaned. 

 

After cleaning their mess enough so that their bed was sleep-able, the elder pulled the sleeping beauty close to him and murmured a good night and closed his eyes as well. 

 

A night well spent and the only other witness other than the participants being the silver moon shining high, visible through their window.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated. I won't know where to improve if you guys don't tell me. So do leave a comment and let me know how feel about this!.. Oh and how do I get the font in italics?


End file.
